Kushk
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} Kushk, also called the Deserted City of Kushk or Purple Kushk, was located on the west bank of the mighty Jumpa River in the Hordelands. Geography The ruins of Kushk sat in the shadow of Mount Kus where the Old Iron Road crossed the Jumpa River through the Katakoro Shan range. The Great Chain Bridge of Ra-Khati was connected to the city for a long time until it fell into disrepair. Description Kushk was divided into three sections. The first section nearest the Jumpa River was reserved for merchants from Ra-Khati who entered through a small eastern gate. Foreign traders entered Kushk through the western gate and stayed on that side of the city. The third section, located at the base of Mount Kus, was where the "unclean" priests of Bimasara resided. All three sections of Kushk were encircled by solid walls which joined to enclose the entire city. The merchant sections for Ra-Khati and foreign traders were separated by a large arcade. History Kushk was actually an outpost of Ra-Khati, serving as a major trade city for the country by connecting it to the western regions of the Hordelands. Those who wished to trade brought their wares to the arcade. Priests manning the stalls here transported the goods to the opposite side and any interested parties. This process ensured that the isolationist merchants of Ra-Khati never had to deal with foreigners. A portion of each transaction was given to the temple of Bimasara called the Holy Mountain of Kus. Kushk was sacked by the armies of Solon during the War of the Purple Dragon. Much of the city was destroyed by the dragon Gaumahavi. Inhabitants After its destruction, Kushk eventually became the haven for sinister gaki. The gaki tunneled deep beneath the city and Mount Kus, attacking anything that entered the ruins, including scouts for the Tuigan horde when Yamun Khahan's army passed through the area. Appendix References Category:Ruins Category:Cities Category:Locations on Mount Kus Category:Locations on the Jumpa River Category:Locations on the Jumpa River Gorge Category:Locations on the Old Iron Road Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations on Toril